Half Angel, Full Werewolf
by ThunderStorm18
Summary: Seraphim Jessica Gypsy "Jessie" is sent to Shadow Falls after her mother is tired of Jessie not approving of any of her mother's boyfriends. Jessie has one want in the world as of now, she wants to find her dad. Holiday tells Jessie that she is half angel, Jessie is something else as well. Jessie spent time in her book worlds, wishing that the supernatural was real, now it is.
1. Chapter 2

Jessie stood at the kitchen table, she wore a denim mini skirt and a green halter top. She tapped a strappy sandal against the floor, Helen came out of her room. "Sorry. I can't get my hair to sit right." Helen's hair tumbled down against her shoulders and she looked close to tears.

"Sit down." Jessie put her book on the table and sat Helen down she brought out a curling iron and bobbie pins. Helen soon had cute curls drifting down her back, she gazed in a mirror.

"Thank you." Helen hugged Jessie, Jessie froze, Helen pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that my dad was the only one who hugged me." They stood in silence for awhile.

Knocking began on the door. "Come on girls, we're going to be late." The door opened and a boy stuck his head in.

"We're coming Jonathan." Helen walked up to him and giggled when his mouth dropped open. Jessie followed them to the lodge, at a distance. Something moved behind her, she turned and saw a boy emerge from the trees.

"Sorry if I scared you." The boy started to walk next to her. She concentrated and then she got a flash of herself from the boy's point of view. He was thinking about her and she didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?"

"Clay, yours?"

"I think you know."

Clay laughed softly, "Seraphim is a nice name especially since you are half angel."

Jessie clenched her fists, "Seraphim is my first name, but everyone calls me Jessie."

"Jessie?"

"Jessica is my middle name." Something flashed by on her left, she jumped to the right to avoid it and she bumped into Clay. "Sorry." She pulled away quickly and rubbed her arms. They came across the lodge, Clay held the door open for her, she slipped inside and found a corner. She looked up and saw Clay across the room with a bunch of teenagers that looked solitary. She saw Helen dancing with Jonathan, Perry was dancing with the girl that Jessie had seen in his mind, Miranda.

A boy walked up to Jessie, "Who are you?"

"Jessie. You?"

"Derek." Derek leaned against the wall. "You miss being human?"

"Not sure yet, I haven't been here for a full day." Jessie's phone bleeped, she checked it. She had gotten a message from a parent finder website. She had signed up when she turned 13, Jessie flipped through the pictures. Not one picture looked like her dad.

"What happened? You were all excited, then disappointed."

Jessie looked up at Derek and raised an eyebrow, "What are you and what can you do?"

"Can't you tell?" Derek twitched his eyebrows at her.

"I'm half angel, Holiday said that I can't check brain patterns." Jessie turned away and surveyed the room. The lights had been dimmed and couples were now slow dancing.

"I'm Fae, I can read emotions. What about you?"

"Telepathy." Jessie rubbed the pages of her book, she couldn't see why he wouldn't leave.

"You're getting nervous."

"I wonder why?" Jessie bit her bottom lip and opened her book, she stared at the words.

"You want to dance?"

Jessie looked up at the dance floor, everyone was dancing except for that solitary group. Jessie didn't like the idea of being in front of everyone, she found Clay in the group. Funny she thought that he was the first one she picked out, she usually stayed away from boys. "No," She saw Clay look over at them, he was frowning. Was he frowning at her or Derek.

"You plan on dancing with someone else?"

Jessie looked back at Derek, "No, I don't dance."

Derek shrugged and walked away from her, a group formed near Jessie. There was Perry, Miranda, Helen, Jonathan, and some other kids. Jessie crossed her legs indian style in the chair and began to read her book.


	2. Chapter 3

"Hey, what are you reading?"

Jessie looked up from her book, Clay towered over her. She sighed, she hadn't even gotten through a chapter yet. "A supernatural book."

"Really, can I see it?" Clay held out his hand, he grinned, and took it from her. His grin faded as he flipped through it. "You read this stuff?"

"If you don't like it you don't have to read it." Jessie reached for the book, Clay pulled away from her.

"What's your favorite supernatural?" Clay held the book out of reach, Jessie stayed at arms length.

"Fairy, because they have so many neat gifts."

"Why not werewolves?" Clay looked offended, he crossed his arms. Jessie felt a sharp pain in her side, she placed a hand on the area and rubbed it.

"I haven't liked dogs since I was six."

"Careful who you say that to, you don't want an angry were on your tail." Clay gave her the book back.

"I know." Jessie flinched at the increased pain, Clay stepped closer and the pain intensified. Jessie dropped the book and ran out to the porch, the pain eased. She brought her hand away from her side and saw that it was covered in blood. She cupped her palm and there was a white fragment, she wiped away the blood and saw that it was a broken off tooth. "I must of pulled it out when my hand was on it."

"Pulled what out?"

Jessie turned to see Holiday, Jessie held out the broken tooth. "I think it came out of my side, I was bit by a dog when I was six." Holiday took the tooth and examined it.

"Mind if I take this?"

"No, not really." Jessie pressed her hand against her side to stem off the fresh blood flow.

"Stay there." Holiday went back into the lodge, then came back out with a girl. "This is Kylie. Kylie, will you look at Jessie's side?" The girl came over and touched Jessie's side. It got really hot and when Jessie looked down the blood had stopped.

"Wow, what are you?" Jessie looked at the unbroken skin, the bite scar was still there.

"A protector." Kylie turned to the camp leader, who was studying the tooth. "Holiday, what are you thinking?"

"Jessie has telepathy and telekinesis."

"And." Kylie rolled her hand, telling the camp leader to continue.

"Tomorrow night you are going to experience something, we'll have to assign a were to help you."

"I'll do it." Clay stepped out of the door way.

"Wait!" Jessie waved her hands in front of all them. "What are you talking about?"

"It's most puzzling. Your father was an angel and you said that you were bit by a dog when you were six. Do you remember, was it at night, on a full moon?"

"I don't know, I was six. What am I?"

"That's the strange thing, you should of turned right then, if you are a were."

"No!" Jessie pushed back against the railing, she faced them. In her mind's eye she saw a savage dog with blood coating it's teeth and muzzle.

"Jessie relax." Holiday came over and put a hand on her shoulder, the panic began to ebb away and calm came. Jessie was confused at how calm she had become. "It's just an irrational fear. Clay will help you understand things and a female were will help you too."


	3. Chapter 4

Jessie stood in a small clearing with Clay and a girl named Sofia. The moon was full and bright, "Just relax." Jessie turned to look at Sofia, Sofia shifted and ran off into the woods. Clay shifted into a black and sat on his hunches, waiting on her. Jessie took a breath, she felt her body contorting and she scared herself with how she loved the adrenaline rush.

Jessie sat down and looked at Clay, he walked over and bumped his shoulder against hers. She followed him into the woods, Clay put his head over her, bringing her closer. They came upon a gray were, Clay nosed her until she made her way up to the gray wolf. She dropped down the the ground, a growl came from behind her. A she-wolf pounced on her and they rolled to the side. Jessie was on her back, the she-wolf above her snapped and growled, close to Jessie's throat.

Two more growls joined up with the she-wolf. Jessie just knew that she was dead. Then the she-wolf scampered off of her, Clay stepped over her. His head was low and pointed to the she-wolf. The gray wolf chased off the she-wolf, he plopped down in the dust next to Jessie. The alpha licked Clay and Jessie, Clay got off of Jessie and she rolled to her feet. He ran shot aways off then he turned back to look at Jessie. Jessie followed Clay, they ran through the woods to the pond.

Clay stopped and nuzzled her, Jessie was tense, the more he rubbed her, she relaxed. She heard a thrumming coming from him, it made her relax and feel safe. Clay stood next to her, he pushed against her till she was laying down. He began to step over her when she panicked. She bolted from under him and turned to him, his eyes changed color and he began to stalk toward her. Jessie whimpered and tucked her tail, Clay stopped and his eyes changed back to normal color. He nuzzled her and licked her, she still pulled away. Clay stopped, he laid down and let his tale swipe the ground slowly. Jessie cocked her head and watched him, slowly she moved forward.

When she was close enough, Clay licked her. He put his head down on his paws and closed his eyes. Jessie put her head next on his and laid down, she watched him till she began to feel sleepy, then she dropped off.

Jessie woke to fierce growls, Clay stood between her and another were. The other were attacked, Jessie scrambled backwards. Fear grew in her, she arched her back and twisted as something sprouted out of her back. She looked back and saw that she had sprouted dark green wings. The other were jumped over Clay and sent Jessie tumbling, she struggled to her feet and folded her new wings down. The he-wolf came toward her, she began to back away. Clay leapt forward and caught the he-wolf by the neck, the he-wolf threw him off and attacked him again. Jessie felt her wings disappear, a few feathers floated to the ground. The he-wolf came back for her, he edged her away from Clay, she caught a glimpse of Clay. Then she went completely to instinct, she laid down and as the he-wolf came over her, she closed her jaws on his throat. Jessie kept her grip until the he-wolf was almost dead.

Jessie started to shift back, she went over to Clay and shook him. "Are you all right?" Clay sat up and rolled his shoulders, he winced.

"Just a bruised shoulder and a headache."

"You were mine and always will be." Jessie quickly turned around to see the he-wolf, now in human form, stand. Blood dripped from his throat and down his chest, then he disappeared.

Jessie felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw that Clay had stood and was holding out his hand. She took the hand and stood, "We should tell Holiday."

"No, Burnett is the one we need to tell." Clay put his good arm around her.

"I'd rather you didn't." Jessie tried to pull away from Clay.

"With the rouge out there, I'd rather that you were very close." Clay glanced over his shoulder, then stepped up onto the path.


	4. Chapter 5

Clay and Jessie sat on the sofa in Holiday's office, Burnett sat in a chair. He asked them many questions and questions rephrased.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Burnett got up and moved so a man could come in. "The doctor will examine you."

The doctor came toward Jessie, "Please remove your shirt."

"Why?" Jessie wrapped her arms around herself. "Holiday?" Jessie turned to Holiday who had gotten up and now sat beside her.

"I will examine Jessie, you tell me what to look for. After Clay and Burnett are gone, and you have your back turned." Jessie relaxed against Holiday.

"Fair enough." The doctor said before Burnett could say anything. He examined Clay, then sent Clay and Burnett on their way. He turned his back, "I was going to look into the matter of her wings."

Holiday looked at Jessie's back, she put a warm hand on Jessie's back. "There is nothing that shows she had wings." Jessie pulled her shirt down and settled back against the sofa.

"You are sure you grew wings?" The doctor turned around and faced Jessie.

"Yes."

"Then you must have the gift of healing."

"No, because I still have a scar from when I was six."

"Then that would mean the only area that heals after your wings is you back."

Burnett knocked on the door and came in, "You are going to need a shadow."

Jessie paused, she glanced down at her own shadow, then she realized that he meant a person to shadow her. "Why?"

"Because of what the rouge said, he wants you and we have to keep you safe."

"Fine, who is first?"

"Clay will take you to your cabin," Burnett reached out side the door and waved Clay inside. "He will not go inside the cabin and he will take you to breakfast tomorrow. By then I will have a schedule worked out for different shadows."

Jessie spent the whole day with Clay following her, she sat on the porch of her cabin. The fading light allowed her to read, "How many times have you read that book?"

Jessie looked up at Clay, he leaned against the door frame. "Twice now." Jessie closed the book and stood from the steps. She opened the door and let the screen door shut.

"Where did Helen go?" Clay called through the screen door.

"Helen and Sofia went to have a slumber party, next cabin over." Jessie came back out after putting her book on the kitchen table and grabbing two sodas. "Soda?" She held out a can to Clay.

"Does this mean that you like me?" Clay took the soda.

"It just means that I'm being polite and giving you a chance." Jessie sat back down on the steps.

"Why couldn't you give me a chance before?"

"Number one, coming out of the woods like you did can put a girl off."

"A character in your book did it."

"One just doesn't assume that someone who pops out of the woods likes them."

"Point." Clay broke the seal on the can and took a sip. "Number two?"

"It wasn't just a dog that bit me, I've know that since I was six. I saw him shift right in front of me." Jessie put down the soda and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"How could your dad let something like that happen to you?" Clay pushed off the wall and came up behind her.

"It wasn't his fault." Jessie turned to look up at Clay, "He was one of my mom's boyfriends." Jessie put her head on her knees. "Mom and Dad never got married, the guy somehow convinced mom that nothing had happened, that there was no dog. Ever since, I've kept men away." Jessie felt Clay sit down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Clay raised her head.

"For grouping you with him, for you getting hurt, for bringing trouble here."

"Jessica." Clay put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "None of this is your fault. You were hurt, it's natural to try and protect yourself. He chose to attack me, I chose to do the same. He chose to come here,"

"For me." Jessie cut him off, a tear fell. "He said, 'you are mine and you will always be,' then and now. What does he want with me?" She began to cry, Clay held her close.

"Hey, are you done?" Clay stroked her raven hair, Jessie wiped at her eyes and nodded. "I'm not going to let him take you away from me. Okay?" Jessie nodded and he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Hey, are you American Indian?"

"Why do you ask?" Clay brought his face closer to hers.

"I think," Jessie paused and stared into his eyes. "You look," Jessie paused again, Clay came forward slightly. Jessie leaned in and Clay closed the gap, he brushed his lips across hers. He pressed harder, she kissed him back, then he pulled her in so that there was no air between them. One hand held her head, Clay moved his other hand to her lower back. Carefully she laced the fingers of one hand into his hair, the other slid down against his chest. A noise came from his throat, Jessie pulled away, both breathed hard.

Clay leaned his forehead against Jessie's as he breathed, "Yes, I am." He ran a finger over her lips, suddenly she pulled away. She struggled to stand and leaned against a pillar.

"You think the kiss was a mistake." Jessie touched her finger tips to her lips.

"Did you even finish the thought?" Clay sighed as he looked into her hurt eyes. "I thought it was a mistake, because I didn't want to scare you or rush you." Jessie left the pillar and took a step toward him. "Do you forgive me?" Clay stood and held his arms at his sides.

"I'll tell you if you scare me or if things are going too fast." Jessie stood in front of him and smiled tentatively.

"So, can I have another kiss?" Clay grinned down at her, Jessie stood on her tip toes and tilted her head back. Clay closed his lips over hers, he felt her fingers curl into the loops on his jeans. Jessie pulled herself closer, Clay put a hand on her lower back and another behind her thigh. The hand on her back slipped under her shirt, Clay stroked her skin causing Jessie to squirm against him. She felt the floorboards of the porch press into her back, Clay put a hand on her jean snap. Jessie pushed against his chest and broke the kiss.

"We should stop." Jessie was out of breath, Clay rolled off of her and laid on the porch boards.

"You should go inside and go to sleep." Clay rolled on to his side and propped himself up with his elbow.

"What about you?" Jessie watched as he traced her hand.

"Burnett says not to go inside of the cabin."

"Not even to the sofa?"

"No." Clay laced his fingers with hers.

"What are you two doing?"

Jessie and Clay shot up, "Whose there?" Clay stood in front of Jessie.

"Just a six year old's friend." The man stood at the base of the stairs.

"What do you want?"

"I want my mate back, you don't think that I want her because of her gifts? We've been mates, lovers since she was six."

"That's sick."

"You think you can give her what she wants, boy?"

Clay tensed, "Stay away from her."

"You think you can stop me, boy?"

Clay stepped forward, "Stop!" Both looked at her, the man tried to take advantage of Clay's turned back. "No!" She threw out her hand and the man froze in place. "Clay, go and get Burnett."

"I can't leave you."

"Whose the closest Vampire?"

"Della why?"

Jessie threw back her head, "Della!"

"What did you do that for?" Clay covered his ears.

Jessie checked on her hold on the man, "You can't leave, but we have to get a hold of Burnett somehow."

An angry looking vampire stood at the bottom of the stairs. "What is it?" Jessie turned from Della to the man she held in her grip.

"Pretty please go get Burnett?" Della rolled her eyes and took off in a flash.

"How are you doing this?" The man struggled to say.

"Telekinesis." Jessie tightened her hold on him. "Back to your earlier comment, how in the world can you be my mate?"

"Dreamscaping." The man grinned, "With the help of a friend I was able to enter your dreams and," He paused as if searching for a word. "Seduce you."

Jessie frowned and held her stomach, "You're sick." Jessie heard metal clicking, she looked up and saw that Burnett was cuffing the man.

"Seraphim, you can let him go." Jessie released her hold on the man and let Burnett take him away.

"Jessie, you good?" Jessie nodded to Della and watched the vampire run off. She stumbled back into Clay.

"You are not all right." Clay supported her and brought her into the cabin. He opened the bedroom doors and found her room.

"It's just a headache." Jessie held her head as it began to swim. "More like a migraine." Clay laid her down on the bed, he turned to leave.

"Clay," he turned around and watched her face. "Can you just stay until I'm asleep?"

"Yeah." Clay grabbed her desk chair and set it next to the bed. He sat on it backwards and held her hand as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 1

Jessie entered the office, "Hello?" She called through the door.

"Come in." Jessie followed the voice into a small office. A woman held out her hand. "I'm Holiday." Jessie shook her hand and sat down in a chair. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because Mom can't wait to get rid of me, so she can have fun with her boyfriends."

"No, your brain pattern is different. You're a supernatural."

"Right." Jessie rolled her eyes and flipped her raven hair over her shoulders.

"You want proof?" Holiday sat down and pulled out a cell phone.

"Yeah." Jessie locked her fingers together.

Holiday dialed her phone, "Can you send Perry in?" She shut the phone and steepled her fingers.

A boy walled into the office. "You need me to shift? Not a unicorn again, please?"

"What?" Jessie crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Choose what you want Perry to shift into." Holiday drew Jessie's attention away from Perry. Jessie pulled a large blue feather out of her sweatshirt pocket. It was bedraggled and bright blue.

"What ever animal this came from." She held the feather out to Holiday.

"This didn't come from an animal." Holiday took the feather and fingered it. Perry reached out and took the feather, gold sparkles filled the air and in the place of Perry stood another. Jessie gasped, her father stood in the room, only with bright blue feathered wings that matched his eyes.

"Dad?" Jessie turned to Holiday. "What is going on? Am I not human? I've always wanted supernaturals to exist, but what am I?"

"Perry, turn back." Holiday moved away from the floating sparkles as one landed on Jessie's nose. She was shot with a jolt of electricity. "First of all, Perry is a shifter, you are not human, at least not fully. As for who you are, that can be your quest to figure out what you are."

"Holiday, just tell her." Perry, back again, leaned against the wall.

"Oh, alright. Jessie you're half angel."

"Cool, what can I do?" Jessie's green eyes brightened.

Holiday blinked and gazed at Jessie, "This is a first, I've never met anyone this excited. Well, we don't know what you can do."

"Oh," Jessie slumped and turned to look out the window. She closed her eyes and she saw a flash of a girl with Perry. "Who's Miranda?"

"What?" Perry and Holiday looked at her.

"The girl you were just thinking about." Jessie pointed to Perry.

Perry blushed and turned away. "Oh, she's my girlfriend."

"Ah." Jessie stood and headed for the door. "Where is my cabin?"

"Perry, will you take her to Helen's cabin?"

"Sure." Perry stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled out the door.

"Hey, Perry?" Jessie let the door shut behind her.

"Yeah?" He picked up two of her suitcases.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Did I?" Jessie picked up her last two suitcases and followed him.

"No, I shouldn't of let my mind wander when I didn't know what skills you possess."

"Did I read your mind?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool. I mean probably not for you, but that means I have telepathy."

"Here we are." Perry dropped the two suitcases, one landed with a loud thud. "What do you have in here?"

"Books."

"I'm sure Helen will tell you, but there's a party at the lodge tonight, in a couple of hours." Perry turned to leave.

"Thanks." Jessie turned as the door opened.

A flash of moving air pushed her aside. A girl held the door open, "I'm Helen."

"Jessie." Jessie dragged in her suitcases, Helen showed Jessie to her room.

"What was that earlier?"

"My boyfriend Jonathan." Jessie watched Helen blush and turn away. "Tell me when you are done packing, then we'll go to the lodge for the party."

"Okay." Jessie watched Helen close the bedroom door, then she turned to her unpacking.


End file.
